


Big Brothers Know Best

by Albino_Otaku



Category: DCU
Genre: Bat Brothers, Bat Family, Batboys, Brother/Brother Incest, Brother/Sister Incest, F/M, Feeding, Feeding Kink, Feedism, Force-Feeding, Hand Feeding, Incest, Pseudo-Incest, Reader-Insert, Sibling Incest, Weight Gain, batfam, feederism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-08
Updated: 2018-05-08
Packaged: 2019-05-03 22:04:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14578599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Albino_Otaku/pseuds/Albino_Otaku
Summary: The Wayne family will go to any length to protect their precious baby girl from the dangers of Gotham.





	Big Brothers Know Best

**Author's Note:**

> This is a story about Weight Gain and Feederism, so if you don't enjoy that, save your time and spare me of those "This is disgusting " comments. However, I hope you still enjoy!

Dick hummed to himself as he carried bags of food from the batcar into the manor, where he navigated through the familiar corridors to reach your bedroom. Standing outside your door, he took note of the soft sounds of the T.V. playing – causing the boy wonder to smile to himself knowing you are awake. Knocking softly, he stated who he was and waited for the familiar soft sound of your voice inside to let him in. He opened the door with his characteristic smile on his face, happy to finally be able to see you after a long day of work. 

“Hey Princess, did you miss me?” 

Dick asked, holding up the bags of food for you to see. Turning your head away from the movie playing on the screen, your face immediately brightened at your eldest brother’s presence. Untangling yourself from your previous comfortable position in your blanket fortress, you ran into his waiting arms and hugged him as tight as you could – which was not a lot. Dick chuckled at your enthusiasm, his chest rumbling and tightening at your obvious happiness of him being there with you. 

“Dick, You’re finally home!” 

Dick listened to you talk about your day - about how you watch a new film given to you by Jason, your second eldest brother, or how you finished reading that new book on the bedside table. He listened intently and nodded while taking out the various snacks and fast food from the bags, laying them in order with precision. After disposing of the empty paper bags, he then told you about his day, or at least what he would allow you to know. Finally finished with setting up your dinner, he shot a grin towards your direction.

"Are you hungry, Princess?” 

You opened your mouth to respond but your stomach growled in response for you. You blushed from slight embarrassment before nodding, earning a chuckle from the older sibling. As much as he wanted to see you devour all that delicious food he brought, he knew it would be best to wait for the rest of his brothers, so they could join in with the food fest. Which really wasn’t a fest, since you were the only one eating anyhow. He really enjoyed this time you spent together, just the two of you having sibling bonding time as he thought back of how it all began. 

What not many people knew was that the Wayne’s had a daughter. Everyone believed that Damian was the sole blood child of the famous Bruce Wayne, but they did not know of his baby girl - Y/N Wayne. You were Three years younger than Damian and practically the baby of the manor. When you were born, everyone agreed to keep you indoors away from the vigilante life and even from the public eye for protection. Instead of attending Gotham Academy along with the other children your age, Bruce had decided to homeschool you and hire private tutors. 

It was practically forbidden to go outside without the supervision of one of your older brothers, Alfred or your father. After staying in doors with no real friends other than the occasional visitor from Connor Kent, it was a lonely life as the youngest baby bat. However, what the batfamily lacked they would make up in spoiling you unconditionally. By just the snap of your fingers you could have anything you wanted. Every movie that sparked your interest would be given to you on DVD before it even hit the theaters, including all the modern technology coming out – so you always had the latest phone – of course, not without parental supervision. 

When you finally hit puberty, freedom became something you craved and strived to achieve regardless of your families over protective nature. Even though your family refused to train you to become a Robin, you could still manage to make it out to the front yard before your brothers would catch up to you and bring you back to your lavished bedroom. Eventually, after multiple unsuccessful attempts to explore the city on your own the boys decided it was finally time to just sabotage your methods of escape. At an early age, you were relatively small and healthy – making it easy to squeeze into small spaces to escape your brothers’ watchful eyes. This advantage did not go unnoticed by the boys, where they planned to use this against you. Soon enough, their plan began to take effect. 

When it was time to eat with the family, they had all put extra portions on your plate and expected you to lick your plate clean. The boys were very slick, as they played it off as trying to make you to become stronger and healthier. At their logic, you happily ate away at the copious amounts of food and often asked for seconds. Soon enough, your pants would become too tight around the waist and shirts becoming too tight around the midsection. When asking Bruce if he thought you were gaining weight, he simply waved it off and said it was just puberty that it was normal. After each patrol, the boys would make it a habit to bring you some sort of gift – which was almost always in the form of food. Which you did not complain, if you were being honest. Jason always made it a habit to bring you junk food, normally a greasy burger with an extra-large side of French fries. He would often sit in your room after a long night while you both ate and watched T.V. for bonding time. Dick and Damian chose a healthier route for snacks. They would bring Alfred’s cooking, consisting of hearty meals and weight gain shakes – not that you knew what they were anyways. In addition, Tim would bring caffeine drinks since he was quite addicted himself. However, he always made sure to bring the most sugar filled drink that would make you gain more weight. 

It was all a coordinated effort to make you gain as much weight quickly as possible. 

Just as Dick was getting lost in his thoughts, he heard the familiar multiple footsteps and chatter of his younger brothers making their way down the hall. By the sounds of it, they were arguing amongst themselves what you were going to eat first that they had brought. He did not see why they would argue over that, sense you were going to eat it all anyways. The boy wonder walked over to the door and opened it, revealing his brothers pushing themselves to see who goes through first. With a smirk, he watches as Damian and Tim were forcefully pushing each other while Jason was trying to get through them. 

At the sound of your other brothers, you perked up from your light snack Dick brought you and beamed at your siblings – They were all here! The boys turned when they heard your delighted squeal and smiled at you, forgetting their annoyances with each other. 

“I hope we didn’t keep you waiting too long, Doll” 

Jason smirked as he made his way into your room, dropping the bags of food onto the foot of the bed. The boys surrounded you as you were sat in the middle of the bed with an assortment of food spread across the mattress. Really, it was a buffet fit for a King but the only one eating these tasty foods was you! Finally, after the boys collectively decided on starting with the fast food, Tim unwrapped a burger and brought it to your lips for you to eat. You opened your mouth and gladly accepted the substance into your mouth, almost moaning out from the familiar yet wonderful taste. Soon the burger was finished, almost to your displeasure due to this not even satisfying your grown hunger even slightly, yet you knew you were in store for more foods to be stuffed into your stomach. Jason picked up the plate of hamburgers stacked upon each other and picked up the largest one, he took your chin and pulled it down to shove the greasy food into your mouth. As you chewed slowly to savor the taste, Damian began to rub your stomach and pinch at your love handles while whispering loving words in Arabic to you. 

“You’re doing so well, Y/N. Just a few more bites.” 

Dick and Tim watched eagerly as you chewed the greasy burger, them waiting patiently to move onto the next plate. After you swallowed the mouthful of food, you were finally ready to be stuffed more. As Jason fed you burger after burger, your already chubby stomach would stretch more and more. Next was the mountain of French fries waiting to be devoured. You licked the grease off your plump lips before your pudgy hands grabbed handfuls of the salty fries, shoving them into your gullet. After the plate was finished, you could already feel your stomach swelling and extending – with every burger and handful of fries your stomach grew more. Dick decided that would be enough for the moment, he grabbed your stomach and massaged in small circles as you groaned out from the stuffing. Jason and Damian began to also rub your belly and thighs, complimenting your curvaceous body and telling you how strong you will become from all the food. You never suspected anything, shrugging off these food sessions as part of training. 

“You’ve done so well Princess, I hope you saved room for dessert.” 

Tim smirked as he put away the empty burger wrappers and replaced them with a platter of doughnuts. Your eyes scanned over the variety of flavors, from glazed to cream filled, any and every type of doughnut that could fatten up a girl. Your pudgy fingers picked up the cream filled one and shoved it into your mouth, moaning out from the burst of cream filling your mouth and sugary taste of a sweet treat on your tongue. The cream filling pooled at the corners of your mouth and dripped down your chin as you chewed on the flavorful treat. The boys practically drooled at your messy eating, admiring the way you shoved one doughnut after another into your throat. Damian, not being one to pass up the opportunity, leaned in to swipe away the cream filling off the corner of your lips and bringing it to your mouth to lick off. His eyes fluttering at the way your tongue lapped up the cream from his fingers. Both of your hands grabbed one doughnut each as you shoved one into your mouth while holding the other in your hand waiting to be devoured next. It was really no surprise to anyone that growing up with everything you ever wanted, you became a little spoiled. After the dozen was finished, your stomach was bloated and stuffed to the point of not being able to move. Groaning out in slight discomfort, you laid back onto your pillows and rubbed your belly to soothe the pain. 

The boys, smirking at each other in silent admiration for their decent work, decided you probably had enough stuffing for one night – and that you were in no danger to leave the manor any time soon.


End file.
